


we do it like rock stars

by payneclinic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Croke Park show, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Top Niall, WWA Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/payneclinic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Croke Park. We fucking sold out Croke fucking Park,” he whispered into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam got it, he did. Croke Park was the biggest show of Niall’s life. They usually fucked after shows, but Liam knew this wouldn’t be their standard post-show sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we do it like rock stars

Liam was _buzzing_. There was an electric current running through his veins. His ears were ringing and he had a restless feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, like he couldn’t stop moving even if he tried. He’d been off stage for all of two seconds but he just _knew_ that this was the kind of buzz that would last all night. He was just about to go for a water bottle or something when there was a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up to see Niall tugging him through the back and towards where he knew the vans were parked. Niall didn’t say anything as he signaled to the driver and shoved Liam in the back of the van, not hesitating to climb on top of him immediately.

“Croke _fucking_ Park, Liam,” he half-moaned as he grabbed Liam’s face and brought him into a filthy kiss. Liam went with it, settling his hands on Niall’s hips which were currently grinding wildly into his lap. He didn’t protest that they were basically in public and that this wasn’t really the place to be doing this. All he could do is tear his mouth away from Niall for long enough to call out _Back door of the hotel, no one sees us_ to the driver. If there was a buzz under his skin from the show then Niall must be _on fire_. He was getting loud already, groaning into Liam’s neck as Liam slid his hands into his back pockets. Niall was pulling at his hair and nipping at his bottom lip and it was driving Liam crazy. He was just about to suck a nice love bite into Niall’s neck when the driver alerted them that they were coming up on the back entrance. Niall pulled back and took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself.

Niall was pulling Liam out of the car before it was even in park, tugging him through the doors and grabbing their key from the security guard stationed at the door. Liam barely had time to ask the guard to tell everyone that they were back before Niall pulled him into the staff elevator and pushed him up against the wall.

“Niall, we can’t do anything in an elevator,” he groaned, Niall’s hips pressed firmly into his.

“I know, just gotta touch you. Croke Park. We fucking _sold out_ Croke fucking Park,” he whispered into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam got it, he did. Croke Park was the biggest show of Niall’s life. They usually fucked after shows, but Liam knew this wouldn’t be their standard post-show sex.

The elevator dinged and Niall peeked out before leading Liam out, this time by the collar of his shirt. Niall was practically vibrating next to him as he got the door open, completely unable to contain himself. There couldn’t have been more than a split second between the time Liam turned the handle and the time Niall had him shirtless and pressed up against the door. Niall’s hands were in his hair, pulling him down and into another kiss. He only let up when Liam had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Bed, now. Hands and knees,” Niall commanded gruffly. Liam had to throw his head back as he whimpered just a bit at the words. He couldn’t even be embarrassed by the noise, especially not when Niall had to drop his hand down to press against his own cock in his jeans after hearing it. Liam stripped on his way to the bed, getting on it once he was completely naked. He could hear Niall rummaging around in their bags at the corner of the room before he felt the bed dip behind him. Niall started by just running his hands up and down Liam’s back, somehow soothing all the tension underneath the skin and calming Liam down, but Liam knew he would just rile him right back up.

“Gonna make it so good, Liam, gonna have you fucking screaming for it,” he half-growled. Liam almost whimpered again, always so turned on by how fucking cocky Niall got when they were like this. He had to drop his head down when Niall’s hand finally slid around his waist, pulling him back towards his mouth. Liam was already achingly hard and the first pass of Niall’s tongue had him moaning loudly.

“Yeah, let me hear you, babe,” Niall groaned. He pressed his lips firmly against Liam, starting back up immediately. Liam loved when Niall did this, loved how sloppy he got with it, how he completely abandoned technique in favor of enthusiasm. There was something about it that always drove Liam straight to the edge, had him sobbing and begging under Niall within minutes. Niall’s hands were gripping his hips so tight there was definitely going to be bruises tomorrow, but Liam liked it when Niall held him tight, needed it to ground him. Liam wasn’t exactly sure of what was coming out of his mouth, he knew he was probably being too loud for a hotel but he really couldn’t care when he could hear Niall groaning just as loud. Sometimes Liam thought Niall got off on this more than he did. The way Niall always had to press a hand to his dick when he was blowing Liam, or how he always seemed just as close to the edge as Liam was really got to him. It was an endless cycle of Liam getting turned on and Niall getting off on it, which only made Liam more turned on and spurred Niall on that much more. Niall’s tongue was licking around his rim and teasing him in the _best_ way and Liam wanted nothing more than to reach down and get a hand on his cock. But he knew that Niall was in charge tonight and he wasn’t going to get away with anything that Niall didn’t explicitly order. His chest was heaving and he had to drop to his elbows, sobbing into the sheets. Now he knew he was being too loud, but Niall had just played the most famous arena in his home country and he liked when Liam got loud, so he decided to just fuck it. His screams were muffled a bit by the sheets, but he was pretty sure the whole hotel could hear Niall’s name coming off of his lips. He slumped down even further when Niall pulled his mouth away to press a lubed finger against him.

“Fuck, Niall, _please,_ ” he whined.

“Please what, babe? Want me to fuck you? Make you come on my cock?” Niall asked, voice all gruff and smug like it always was when he had Liam begging for him. He switched quickly from one finger to two, prepping Liam as fast as he could without hurting him. Liam chanced a look back and moaned aloud at the sight. Niall was completely focused on his fingers, opening Liam up with precision that could only come from years of fucking. Niall knew exactly what he was doing, had this down to a fucking science. He knew how to draw it out, too. How to drive Liam straight to the edge and slowly bring him back down only to rile him up again. It should be illegal how good Niall was with his hands, how he somehow knew every single thing that drove Liam mad. Niall had worked up to three fingers and now Liam was begging incoherently into the sheets and shaking. He must’ve sounded completely wrecked because Niall’s free hand was stroking up and down Liam’s side and he was murmuring softly.

“You’re fine, Li, I got you. You’re so good, so fucking good. Gonna make it good, make it perfect for you. Love you so fucking much.” Liam replied with a _love you too_ that turned into a choked off moan as Niall crooked his fingers just right. He whimpered as Niall pulled his fingers out, trying hard not to sound like a complete mess as he begged for him. Niall tapped him on the hip twice, whispering, “C’mon, love, gotta see you.” Liam rolled onto his back and Niall immediately scooted between his legs, pulling them closer and hooking Liam’s thighs around his waist. He laced one hand with Liam’s as he pushed in slowly. Liam knew that Niall wanted it fast and hard tonight and it was fine with him considering he wouldn’t last long. He squeezed Niall’s hand as he bottomed out and nodded immediately, giving him the go-ahead to start. Niall dropped his head down to bite and suck at Liam’s collarbones as he fucked deep and hard into him. Liam’s free hand was curled in Niall’s hair, tugging in the way he knew Niall liked. They were making way too much noise now, between Liam’s half-screams, Niall’s groans, and the headboard pounding into the wall. Niall was muttering absolute filth into Liam’s ear as he kept up a punishing rhythm. Liam was so fucking close, just needed to hear the word from Niall before he finally let go. Niall must’ve noticed because he removed his mouth from Liam’s chest in order to kiss him firmly and wrap a hand around his cock. Liam had no clue how Niall could be this skilled with his tongue _while_ fucking him and jacking him off, but he fucking loved it.

“C’mon, Li, let me see you let go. Scream for me,” he growled into Liam’s mouth and that was it. That was all it took for Liam to completely lose it. He did scream Niall’s name, which must’ve been what set Niall off because his hips were stuttering and stilling as he came on a moan. Niall stayed above him and in him for a second while they caught their breath before he pulled out and rolled over. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Croke Park” and Liam chuckled. He finally felt calm, after being worked up from both the show and Niall. The buzzing under his skin had turned into the pleasant, pulsing warmth he always got after sex with Niall.

“So, best night ever?” he asked. Niall thought for a bit before responding.

“Second,” he replied definitively. Liam furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“Just second? What beat it out?”

“January 10th, 2011.”

“January – oh my god you fucking sap,” he teased. Liam knew he was important to Niall, but the fact that Niall considered the day they got together to be the best day of his life gave him an insane surge of happiness.

“I fucking love you, you know?” Niall said, reaching over to cup a hand over Liam’s jaw.

“Yeah, I know Niall. And I love you back.”

“Good,” Niall replied, nodding and sitting up. “Now let’s get dressed, we’ve got to get to a pub. Can’t play Croke fucking Park without going to get a Guinness afterwards now, can you? We’re gonna get shitfaced, then we’re gonna come back here and I’m gonna ride you.”

“Jesus, I fucking love you,” Liam groaned.

“Love you back,” Niall answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam sat for a bit, watching as Niall rummaged through his bag for an Ireland jersey and some jeans. He was awestruck by how unbelievable proud he was of his boy, and how happy he was to be able to witness this. It was truly Niall’s night, the rest of them were just there to watch and support. Watching Niall bounce around the stage and try to fight off happy tears as he addressed the crowd made Liam love him more than he ever thought was possible. He had never loved someone so deeply and he knew he never would. Niall was it for him, and he felt unbelievably blessed to end up with someone as wonderful as him.

“Well get dressed, you big lump,” Niall laughed. “Can’t have you going out in nothing, someone might try to steal you from me.”

“No one could ever steal me from you, Nialler. You’re the only one I want.”

“Now who’s getting sappy?” he teased, but leaned forward to press his lips against Liam’s. Liam had to take a minute to thank whatever god was out there for giving him this boy and this insane life. Croke _fucking_ Park.


End file.
